


Heartless

by newyorkblues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Korean Characters, M/M, Romance, Spinoff, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Seung-Gil Lee es un niño sin identidad. Nació durante la ocupación japonesa de Corea y no sabe quién es él.Seung-Gil Lee es un adolescente problemático. Terminó siguiendo un camino lleno de sangre, violencia e injusticias, y su corazón se volvió de piedra.Seung-Gil Lee es un prisionero y un esclavo. Pero encontró un rayito de luz en los confines de su jaula y ahora le gustaría vivir un poquito más.Porque antes de ser el terror de la Armada Imperial, incluso antes de convertirse en el rostro y alma de la rebelión de su país… Seung-Gil Lee sólo era un chico que no entendía para qué vino al mundo.Leve Phichit x Seung-GilSpin-off de “Hasta que los días nos unan otra vez”. SIN SPOILERS; puede leerse antes, después o incluso totalmente separado de la historia original.





	

**1925, Corea**

Acaba de cumplir los cinco años. No entiende muy bien lo que aquello significa, ni tampoco quiere entenderlo porque hoy es el centro de atención y Seung-Gil odia ser mirado. Lo único bueno que le ha pasado en el día, es que le han permitido usar su hanbok naranja.

La mañana comienza con los rezos. Su mamá le agradece a Sanshin y Samshin, por honrar a su único hijo con un año más de vida. Sus tías, su abuela y primas se unen al rezo. Para Seung-Gil aquello es una pérdida de tiempo. Tampoco entiende porque los hombres de la familia, incluido él mismo, tienen prohibido agradecerle a Samshin, la diosa de los nacimientos. Dijeron que lo entendería cuando cumpliese seis.

Ha asistido a muchas celebraciones así, de diferentes edades. No todos los niños en Corea viven para contarlo, así que los padres celebran cada cumpleaños como si fuera el Cheot-dol, la primera onomástica.

—Seung-Gil es un niño sano y precioso — Dice su abuela paterna—. Tiene el corazón fuerte y sus pulmones se llenan de aire todos los días. Que Samshin nos honre con décadas llenas de prosperidad para él.  
—Es muy adorable — Menciona una de sus primas, mientras le pellizca la mejilla. Seung-Gil quiere quitarla de un manotazo.  
—¡Y tendrá muchas mujeres! — Masculla Seok, su primo de once años. Su tía le pega un coscorrón.  
—¡Se respetuoso!

Seung-Gil no entiende por qué eso es irrespetuoso. De todas formas, las niñas le parecen desagradables.

Su mamá le toma el mentón y le limpia con una servilleta de tela alguna manchita de la que no se había percatado. Por alguna razón lo mira con orgullo, y eso hace que sus emociones se alboroten, por más de que solo es un pequeñito.

—Sólo quiero que sigas el camino que consideres correcto y te lleve a la felicidad.

Entonces lo abraza. En su familia no son muy demostrativos, y a Seung-Gil eso no le molesta, pero igual se pierde en el abrazo de su madre.

 

* * * *

 

**1928, Corea**

Para cuando comienza la escuela, empieza a preguntarse muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, por qué los niños no hablan coreano en clase, si en las casas es lo normal.

A Seung-Gil le desagrada bastante el japonés. No el idioma en sí, ya que no puede decir que le moleste un idioma. Le molesta más bien la razón por la que deben hablarlo, porque le hace preguntarse si él es realmente coreano o si es japonés.

Él se siente coreano pero pareciera que el resto del mundo quiere hacerle creer lo contrario.

Un día la maestra, japonesa, lo reprendió por responder a la pregunta de matemáticas en coreano. Seung-Gil no sabía la respuesta, así que musitó un simple _molayo_ , por más de que podría haberlo dicho en japonés. Él no sabía de dónde venía ese desacato contra las autoridades.

Se lo preguntó una vez más, y le pidió amablemente (aunque su rostro denotara lo contrario), que respondiera la pregunta. Seung-Gil dio la misma respuesta, y recibió una bofetada en medio de sus atónitos compañeros.

No le dieron paz. Le preguntó una y otra vez. La respuesta fue siempre la misma y el castigo igual. Luego, le ordenaron que escribiese todo un cuaderno con la palabra _no sé_ en caracteres japoneses.

—No creo que a mi mamá le guste que nos juntemos con Seung-Gil — Susurra una de sus compañeras a otra, durante el recreo. Él finge no escucharlas.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—¡Porque es un busca problemas!

Le gusta cómo suena aquello por muchas razones. Primero, porque _él no quiere_ tener amigos, con su perra Suja le basta. No le interesan las personas. No tiene tiempo. Segundo, porque le encantan los problemas.

Los problemas lo hacen sentir que por sus venas corre sangre coreana. Después de tantos años de dolor y sometimiento, la gente de su pueblo terminó convirtiéndose en lo que los japoneses esperaban de ellos. Y ser un problemático, entonces, te convierte en cualquier cosa menos japonés.

Sí, a Seung-Gil le gustaban los problemas.

 

* * * *

 

**1930, Corea**

Su primo Seok, que ahora tiene dieciséis, anda más raro que nunca. Solía buscar todos los días a Seung-Gil para jugar a pesar de que el chico siempre le respondiera con negativas. Ahora no lo busca nunca. Su hermana, Min-Woo, siempre se queja de que no vuelve para cenar y se le enfría la cena.

Quisiera decir que no le da curiosidad en lo que sea que su primo anda metido, pero sería mentira. Así que una mañana de un sábado lo sigue, y descubre que el chico se mete en un templo abandonado, de donde salen muchas voces juveniles. También puede escuchar algunos cánticos totalmente inventados, que hablan sobre echar a los invasores de las tierras coreanas.

Lo descubre antes de que pueda dar un paso más.

—No es lugar para ti, Seung-Gil — Le dice, poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas para seguir andando—. Déjanos a los mayores con esto.

No le suplica, ni una sola vez. Lo único que hace es dedicarle una mirada que se encarga de decir todas las palabras que no dirá.

Los demás niños suelen temer de sus ojos escrutadores, pero Seok tiene una ventaja: él tiene los mismos ojos y una voluntad indoblegable.

—No, Seung-Gil. No lograrás entrar.  
—Le diré a Min-Woo y a tu mamá de este lugar — Suelta de repente.

Seok lo mira sorprendido. Hasta él mismo está atónito. La extorsión y el chantaje nunca habían formado parte de su vida, pero esta vez _de verdad_ quería ver en que andaba metido su primo.

Seguramente quería saber porque aquellos eran problemas. Y de verdad lo eran.

 

* * * *

 

**1933, Corea**

Y ya hacía tres años que formaba parte de los rebeldes. Bueno, si es que se podía llamarlos así. Eran un montón de jovencitos que se dedicaban a desafiar a los centinelas japoneses, hacer vandalismo sobre símbolos de aquel país, arrojar piedras a las ventanas de los gobernantes.

Muchos habían sido atrapados y apaleados por la Armada Imperial. Nada muy grave. Después de todo solo eran un montón de chavales.

Es su primo quien los lidera. Ya casi tiene veinte y es una figura de autoridad en medio de todos los chicos que lo siguen como a un profeta.

Seung-Gil es de los más pequeños. De hecho, fue el segundo más joven cuando apenas se unió. La otra es una chica, Chae-Won, que es la hermana menor de la novia de Seok. La chica tiene doce y persigue a Seung-Gil a todos lados, pero no podría interesarle menos sus atenciones. Lo único que a él le importa es la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido.

Le fascina. Le gusta cómo a pesar de que sus ojos y su rostro son inexpresivos, el corazón le late con violencia contra las costillas. Ama ser un pequeño rebelde.

* * * *

 

**1936, Corea**

Ya es todo un hombre. O al menos se siente como un hombre. La voz le ha cambiado y ha pegado un estirón. Tampoco hace cosas de niños, como arrojarle piedras a las casas de los oligarcas japoneses.

A su lado están Hyeon y Ji-Woo, sus nuevos colegas de la rebelión. Ambos son un año más chico que él, pero juntos son un trío explosivo. Literalmente, ya que se encargan de las bombas y los explosivos reales.

—Seung-Gil, debes estar atento para cuando Seok nos de la señal — Masculla Hyeon, y suena casi chistoso con su aguda voz.  
—Lo que sea.  
—¡Tienes que estar comprometido con la causa!  
—Soy el más comprometido aquí.  
— _A veces_.

Seung-Gil suspira. A veces le gustaría que su rostro no se sintiese tallado en piedra y que pudiera borrarse su expresión aburrida del rostro.

Esa noche hay un carnaval al que asistirán grandes personalidades de la península coreana. Un montón de vendidos, que por un par de monedas entregaron sus lealtades al Imperio de Japón. Le dan asco y le gustaría que Seok no fuese tan blandito. Seung-Gil querría hacerlos volar en pedazos a todos, pero la idea es sólo enviar un mensaje. Y aunque sea un pequeño rebelde, él no contradiría nunca a la persona que le hizo conocer aquel mundo lleno de rebeldía y sed de justicia.

Cuando les dan la señal, la plaza se ilumina de naranja como las llamas y rojo como la sangre.

Hay heridos por todas partes, y cuando el conteo oficial sale a la luz, son más de cuarenta. Y también hay seis muertos, por más de que no estuviese en los planes de Seok. Personas que estuvieron en el lugar y momento equivocados. Inocentes.

 _No, nadie es inocente en esta guerra silenciosa_ , intenta consolarse Seung-Gil, mientras endurece un poco más su corazón.

 

* * * *

 

**1937, Corea**

Observa a todas las caras que lo miran desesperados. Ahora es el líder, al menos provisional. Seok ha desaparecido junto a Kim, su novia, y otros tres rebeldes más durante una redada donde planeaban liberar unos presos de guerra.

Seung-Gil no es tonto; sabe que la guerra en Europa es inminente y que si las cosas son como parecen, pronto llegará a Asia también. Las tropas japonesas están más alerta que nunca, pero él no puede abandonar a su primo, por más tonto que sea buscarlo.

—Yo iré contigo — Le dice Ji-Woo. Hyeon, que ahora es el más alto, también se pone de su lado.  
—Quiero salvar a mi hermana — Murmura Chae-Won. Ya no lo persigue, pero él sabe que la chica le dedica miradas cargadas de algo más.  
—¡Ayudaremos a Seok y a nuestros colegas! — Chillan algunos chicos al fondo.  
—Partiremos en unas horas. La prisión de Pyeongchang no está tan lejos, pero la seguridad baja en la noche.

Los chicos vitorean. Seung-Gil los observa, uno por uno, a pesar de que sean cerca de cincuenta rostros. Ya no son niños, pero tampoco son adultos. Son algo más, algo que brilla y que nadie que no haya sentido la emoción de ser parte de algo como eso, sería.  

Una pequeña, minúscula sonrisa se escapa de la comisura de sus labios.

 

* * * *

 

No había rastros de su primo o cualquiera de sus colegas en la prisión. Sun-Hwa, la mejor espía del grupo, se había hecho pasar una prostituta y conseguido un pequeño paseo por las celdas. _Nada._

La paciencia se le estaba agotando. Debían estar por alguna parte, _tenían_ que estarlo. Seung-Gil no descansaría.

Recorrieron el perímetro. No había rastros. Era imposible que los metieran en otra prisión porque la más cercana estaba a más de seis horas.

Un grito lo distrajo. Era Ji-Woo, que había encontrado algo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. No había muchas opciones para que su compañero diera un grito tan desaforado, a pesar de que estuviesen en un bosque en medio de la nada.

Entonces vio dónde estaba parado su amigo. Su corazón tallado en piedra parecía querer latir otra vez.

Un abismo. Más bien una fosa.

Seung-Gil no quería ver, pero lo hizo.

No lloró ni se le transformó la cara. Pero su mente gritaba con angustia al ver los cadáveres de Kim, de los tres rebeldes, y el de _Seok_ , cada uno con un agujero de bala en la frente.

 

* * * *

 

**1939, Corea**

Para él nada volvió a ser igual. El grupo tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a estar bajo su mando, pero él simplemente no podía ser la misma persona. Dejar Pyeongchang había sido difícil, pero la ciudad le traía recuerdos que lo torturaban.

Casi no hablaba. Simplemente daba órdenes, autorizaba misiones, y se mandaba directamente a la acción.

Ser líder no era fácil. Tenía todo el peso de las vidas de los rebeldes sobre sus hombros. Y lo peor, o tal vez lo mejor, era que cada vez parecían ser más.

Atacaban directamente a los cargamentos japoneses. La insurgencia ya tenía armas más peligrosas que las bombas caseras hechas con botellas de vidrio y trapos empapados en alcohol. Ahora tenían fusiles, pistolas, granadas.

Ya no seguía la cuenta de la cantidad de muertos. No le importaba. Desde que Seok había muerto, parecía que le daba lo mismo si morían diez o mil personas. Tampoco sabía la razón por la que seguía luchando. Simplemente elegía estar allí porque era más fácil que volver a casa y no hacer nada.

La culpa por matar era más tolerable que el remordimiento de no hacer nada.

 

* * * *

 

**1940, Corea**

Se lo estaban llevando. A rastras, atado con un alambre de púas como si fuera menos que un animal. Su cerebro apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría.

Había salido todo mal. Debían contraatacar a las tropas japonesas que planeaban emboscar a un cargamento que venía desde China. Pero había sido una trampa y ahora los habían apresado.

Si Seung-Gil hacía memoria podría darse de todos los errores que su plan tenía. No tenía ni idea de que lo había motivado a hacerlo. Todo era _su_ culpa, por ser un imprudente y un insensato.

Lo arrojaron en una celda mohosa y que olía terriblemente mal. Le pegaron con la culata de un fusil que lo hizo desmayarse por al menos dos días.

Cuando despertó, un nuevo pelotón de oficiales de la Armada Imperial llegaba a la prisión de Wŏnsan. Eran varios, y ninguno se veía mucho más mayor que él, excepto por el Cabo Mayor, quien exigió su nombre. No le dio más de tres segundos antes de que le dieran el segundo golpe con un arma en menos de tres días. Escuchó risas. Se tragó su odio.

No se lo diría, por más de que los carceleros ya lo supieran gracias a las confesiones de algunos rebeldes más cobardes. Por eso, no debería haberse sentido tan vulnerable cuando le dijeron que su nombre era Seung-Gil Lee y que venía de Pyeongchang.

El Cabo sonrió, pero él no se doblegó. Ni siquiera cuando lo llevaron al interrogatorio y le arrancaron las uñas de la mano derecha. Sintió tanto dolor que estuvo al borde del desmayo otra vez. No se inmutó ni una sola vez, aunque estaba seguro que su mirada lo delataba. No podía decir lo mismo de algunos de sus compañeros, que chillaron de dolor hasta altas horas de la noche.

Seung-Gil no podía dormir. Esa noche tenía dos rostros en mente: dos soldados, un japonés y otro probablemente del Sudeste Asiático. Eran jóvenes y se veían ingenuos, y se habían descompensado luego de ver su mano ensangrentada. El Cabo parecía más enfurecido con ellos que con el rebelde que no quería hablar. Después de todo, él no pretendía que Seung-Gil realmente hablara. Pero si pretendía que sus soldados se comportaran.

Por eso pensó en ellos, mientras su atención se concentraba en una mancha de humedad en la pared.

* * * *

 

**1941, Corea**

No estaba seguro de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba en esa celda. Semanas, quizás meses. No tenía idea de nada, puesto que apenas dormía y no tenía ni un solo atisbo de luz solar.

Las torturas se habían vuelto tolerables, pero no quitaba que se sintiera miserablemente. Ese día, sentía que moriría de hipotermia. Lo habían agarrado del cabello y le habían hundido la cabeza incontables veces en un cubo de agua podrida y helada. Cuando sentía que los pulmones le iban a estallar lo sacaban, para repetir el proceso cada vez que se negaba a contestar. _O sea, siempre._

Algo que verdaderamente le molestaba era la presencia del soldadito que habían dejado a cargo de las celdas. Era uno de los enclenques que no había soportado ver su primer castigo. Un chico tailandés al que llamaban Chulanont-san.

De vez en cuando lo miraba curioso. Seung-Gil hacía como que lo único que miraba era la mancha de su pared.

—A veces pienso que de tanto estar callado ya te olvidaste de cómo hablar — Le dijo, sonando casi molesto.

Él también lo pensaba.

 

* * * *

 

No podría decir cuál fue el momento exacto en que bajó sus barreras. El chico era demasiado insistente. Quiso aprovecharse de su inocencia y parloteo, pero no pudo. No luego de que le había acercado una manta al pobre diablo de la celda H11.

Los días pasaban, y Phichit, así era como se llamaba, siempre estaba buscando darle charla y animarlo. Era ridículo.

—¿Qué extrañas de afuera? — Inquirió un día. Seung-Gil se volvió hacia él, perplejo.  
—¿Me estás preguntando en serio o solo te burlas de mí?  
—¡Eh! Me da curiosidad. Sé que yo no estoy en tu condición, pero también extraño muchas cosas.  
—Extraño todo y nada en particular. Creo que lo principal es el hecho de no ser apaleado todos los días.  
—¿Y qué más?  
—A mi perra Suja. Y la comida de verdad y mi cama. Extraño a mi primo Seok.  
—Yo extraño a mi tío — Confesó Phichit, abrazándose las rodillas—. Estoy seguro que ya está muerto y yo no pude despedirlo.  
—Veo que tenemos algo en común. Los dos extrañamos cosas que ya no podemos tener.

Phichit lo miró de verdad. Seung-Gil sentía que las mejillas se le calentaban por alguna razón, a pesar de que no le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Se veía terrible. Ese día le habían hecho volar unos de los dientes de un puñetazo y tenía la cara más inflada que un globo.

 _Podrías romperte_ , le dijo Phichit una vez.

 _Nunca_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Seok tampoco se había roto. Y si su destino era terminar en un fosa rodeado de muertos, así sería.

 

* * * *

 

 

Un día, Phichit llegó más emocionado de lo normal. Traía las manos por detrás de la espalda, junto con una sonrisa que al parecer quería esconder pero fallaba estrepitosamente en ello.

—Adivina lo que encontré cuando fui a buscar el cargamento de suplementos.  
—Alguna mierda, seguro. O algo que yo no puedo tener.  
—Claro que no ¡Mira! — Chilló y le mostró las manos.

Era un pequeño ratón, color blanco y café. Los ojos de Seung-Gil se iluminaron al ver aquella pequeña cosa, _viva_ , y que venía de afuera.

Phichit estiró las manos a través de la jaula, ofreciéndole el animal, que movía la nariz y los bigotes sin parar. Seung-Gil lo tomó sin pensarlo. Las manos del soldado estaban enguantadas, pero aun así se emocionó cuando se las rozó.

—Ya sé que no puedes tenerlo aquí porque escapará pero es bonito ¿Verdad? Pensé que te animaría — Dijo con emoción—. Pensé que te haría feliz ver alguna cosa viva en este lugar lleno de muerte.  
—Estás equivocado — Respondió, acariciando la cabeza del ratón—. Yo veo vida todos los días.

La sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que su confesión valiera la pena.

 

* * * *

 

No les quedaba mucho tiempo, eso era seguro. Seung-Gil lo sentía y lo deducía. Ese día le habían quebrado una rodilla con un martillo. Dolía como el infierno, pero sus gestos eran expertos en permanecer estoicos. Le había servido para olvidar el dolor de cuando le habían arrancado el diente. O el de su mano infectada. Combatía dolor con más dolor.

Phichit le pasaba una bolsa que había llenado con nieve en secreto. No tenía palabras para agradecerle a ese chico lo que había significado para él. Ningún título parecía encajar, porque todos le quedaban pequeños.

—Si pudiera intercambiar lugares contigo, al menos por un rato, lo haría para que no sufrieras.  
—Y si yo pudiera evitarlo, lo haría.  
—No me haría nada sufrir un poquito de dolor por ti — Murmuró. Seung-Gil suspiró.  
—¿Sufrirías por un desconocido?  
—No eres un desconocido. Te has vuelto una entidad muy especial en este lugar mohoso.  
—Especial — Repitió, irónico—. Como si una rata como yo pudiera ser especial.  
—¿No me habías dicho que eras un cuervo? — Le preguntó intentando sonar divertido.  
—Para los japoneses solo soy una rata — Dijo. El chico se arrodilló y lo analizó con la mirada. El corazón de Seung-Gil parecía querer escapar de su pecho. _No me molesta esta sensación._  
—Pues las ratas me gustan mucho. Son mi animal favorito. Aunque creo que luego de lo que me has dicho, los cuervos han empezado a caerme más en gracia.

Los dos se miraron. La mancha de humedad no le llamaba tanto la atención. No importaba cuanto le recordara a alguna estupidez de su pasado.

Toda su existencia se reducía a esa cárcel y las horas vividas al lado de Phichit Chulanont, ¿Acaso había nacido para esto? ¿O fue solo una dulce casualidad?

Pensó que la respuesta le importaba poco. La respuesta no cambiaría nada ni tampoco le daría resueltos los misterios de su existencia.

Porque en ese mismo y único instante, los ojos de Phichit eran lo único que quería ver en esa celda hasta el segundo en que finalmente partiera al otro lado. Así, y sólo así, podría decir que al final todo había valido la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí está el spinoff de nuestro querido Seung-Gil! Espero lo disfruten, es bien sencillito, pero sirve para sacarse las ganas con las que él y Phichit nos dejaron en "Hasta que los días nos unan otra vez".  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
